<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eyeshadow by Deviant_Donghun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065344">Eyeshadow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Donghun/pseuds/Deviant_Donghun'>Deviant_Donghun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides One Shots [46]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, That's it, adhd person writes adhd character, canonverse, just some very fluffy fluff, post fwsa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:54:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Donghun/pseuds/Deviant_Donghun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan’s reaction to Virgil’s new eyeshadow. After the end card, Virgil sinks down to his room, where his boyfriend is waiting to curl up and watch a movie. However, it seems Virgil has something on his mind first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides One Shots [46]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eyeshadow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Logan curled up on the couch in Virgil’s room, queuing up a movie as he knew Virgil would be, as the anxious side put it ‘peopled out’ after his long day. So, he made the side’s living room as comfortable as possible and found an activity they could both do to unwind that wouldn’t require them to interact with each other much beyond cuddling, which he knew to be very relaxing for his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he heard the distinct sound of Virgil arriving, he smiled and turned around, only for his breath to leave him as he stared. Virgil’s usual black eyeshadow was gone and in its place was a bright purple that glittered at the edges. He’d only seen that on him once before and it made his heart speed up just thinking about it. Virgil looked absolutely stunning and Logan received his daily reminder of why he was in love with the anxious side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil giggled as he flapped his hands, pacing the length of the room. When he turned around, he caught sight of Logan on the couch. “Logan!” He cried in excitement, moving over and pulling him to his feet. Logan was stunned to have Virgil’s arms around him, squeezing as if he would leave if Virgil released him. Nevertheless, he smiled at Virgil’s excitement and ran his fingers through the other’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m taking it you had a good day?” His voice was as measured as it usually was but on the inside he was ecstatic to see Virgil being so comfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil laughed again, his head thrown back. This close, Logan could see the purple eyeliner that was on his upper eyelids as well and Logan could have kissed him right then and there for being so wonderful. “The best!” He pulled his arms in, curling against Logan while they were still standing and Logan was happy to stand there and listen to him ramble about his bonding with Roman and the prospective relationship ahead for Thomas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, he could stand no more. “Would you like to sit down?” He whispered in Virgil’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil laughed, his purple eyeshadow starting to fade as the giddiness faded with it. Logan vowed to put that excitement back into his life, giving him as many opportunities as he could to be so ecstatic that he forgets to be anxious about all the things that could go wrong and becomes nervous for all the things that could go right. “Sure! Let’s go sit down!” He tugged Logan along by the hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan chuckled as they curled up together on the couch, Virgil practically on top of Logan. “I was going to suggest getting some hot chocolate but it seems you’re hyper enough as it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil giggled, burying his head in Logan’s chest. “Sorry, I’m just excited.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan dropped a kiss into his hair, holding him close. “There’s nothing to be sorry about. You are expressing joy in a topic and I am more than willing to listen to you discuss this topic for as long as you would like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil moved, clearly trying to shake his head happily while still face planted into Logan’s chest. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan smiled. “Of course, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In that moment, Logan vowed to find ways to get Virgil to be this happy and excited again. He loved seeing the way he bounced around the room, his emotions translating into energy he needed to burn off. He loved seeing how his eyeshadow turned to a gorgeous purple and glitter that looked phenomenal on him. Logan knew in that moment, with his boyfriend curled close, that he would do anything it took to make him that happy as often as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Virgil a few more minutes to calm down, snuggling deeper into Logan’s arms and yawning slightly, but he did. Logan smiled as Virgil draped a blanket over them both. He stretched but didn’t quite reach the stuffed animal Logan had brought down so the logical side leant forward and handed him the bat. Vigil smiled, pressing a quick kiss to Logan’s cheek before they snuggled close and played their movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil was asleep before the first twenty minutes had passed but Logan just kissed his hair again and pulled him just a tiny bit closer. He loved the quiet moments when they were both calm and it was just them, none of the other sides to interrupt. So, he made the most of the moment with the love of his life sleeping in his arms and enjoyed it to the fullest extent he could.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>